Fifty Thoughts for Fifty Sentences
by Fyliwion
Summary: A collection of fics all done as collections of sentences, and all pertaining to the story of Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko.


-1Title: 50 Stories in 50 Sentences

Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Set: Gama  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: If I was Gosho Aoyama I wouldn't have all these student loans out….

#01 - Ring

When he pulled the ring from midair and placed it on her finger, he realized it was perhaps the best magic trick he ever performed.

#02 - Hero

He knew he would never be a hero in her eyes, but he hoped someday he might at least regain his humanity.

#03 - Memory

Her memory of him would always be as the mischievous boy who made her smile with a flower, even after the image was broken by a phantom in the night.

#04 - Box

She couldn't tell if he were more like a child or a cat as he dove in a box filled with packing peanuts- either way it brought a smile to her face.

#05 - Run

He was always on the run, whether from the cops, the murders, or the one who scared him most- her.

#06 - Hurricane

After their flight home from America was delayed by a Hurricane, Aoko realized just how great of a pillow Kaito really made.

#07 - Wings

Sometimes she thought she saw black wings flutter behind him, but she never believed they might actually be white.

#08 - Cold

Even when his mask became so cold that he wondered if it would ever melt, her slightest touch could send him on fire.

#09 - Red

The first time he saw her in a red dress he wondered if she wasn't perhaps Pandora in disguise.

#10 - Drink

He would never have asked for immortality, but after he had poured Pandora's tears down her throat to keep her alive, he took the drink himself. 

#11 - Midnight

He never thought she would be the one to kiss him at midnight when the New Year came in- it was a pleasant surprise.

#12 - Temptation

As the temptation to hold her became harder to withhold, he learned how to build walls so high he though he might never step across them again.

#13 - View

The view of the heist was never as good from the television, especially when you had the thief holding you in his arms.

#14 - Music

She was never sure if he could play music, after hearing him trying to fiddle with his father's violin she decided she really didn't want to know.

#15 - Silk

She'd almost died too when he told her "I'll adorn you with silk and pearls on our wedding day," the night before he died.

#16 - Cover

As he screamed for her to get undercover, he didn't dare to turn around and find it was too late. 

#17 - Promise

"You promised…" she sobbed as she ran away from the figure in white.

#18 - Dream

He wondered how many more nights he would dream before he no longer wished to wake up from a world where he could have her.

#19 - Candle

He was a candle, his fans were the moth, and she always saw herself as the person who just happened to actually own the candle.

#20 - Talent

Talent was something Kaito was always brimming with, and more then once Aoko wondered if she'd become second to it.

#21 - Silence

There was a pressing silence when she watched him from the other side of the bars, a badge of guilt from both parties.

#22 - Journey

After so many roads walked together, they took the journey to heaven hand in hand.

#23 - Fire

She was made of fire and he of ice, so that he cooled her anger and she melted his shell.

#24 - Strength

He never doubted her strength, even when he knew the truth might break them both forever. 

#25 - Mask

She hated the mask he wore, but never realized he loathed it even more.

#26 - Ice

On the ice Kaito had about as much grace as a rock, but sometimes it did Aoko good to see he was still human.

#27 - Fall

When the fall after graduation came, her worst fear would be that she'd never see him again.

#28 - Forgotten

She had never forgotten their first meeting, even when she believed he'd long since forgotten her.

#29 - Dance

She never knew she could dance until he gathered her in his arms and spun her to the music of the night.

#30 - Body

She didn't realize just how fit his body was until she'd gone running after walking in on him changing that one morning.

#31 - Sacred

To him, Aoko was sacred, and he sometimes wondered if it was a sin for him to even touch her.

#32 - Farewells

Farewells never ended well; especially when he knew his heart fell.

#33 - World

He would have gone around the world and back again, but only if she accompanied him on his arm.

#34 - Formal

"-Nakamori-san…" her heart plummeted when she realized how formal they'd become to one another.

#35 - Fever

His fever grew higher and higher, until she found herself climbing under the covers next to him praying it would keep him from his nightmares.

#36 - Laugh

His laugh was infectious, but more often it would send shivers down her spine. 

#37 - Lies

The lies he gave were torture, but he was scared the truth would have him banished.

#38 - Forever

They never asked to live forever, but if they had to they would face eternity together.

#39 - Overwhelmed

As his lips captured hers again, she was overwhelmed by the intensity and found herself lost in his arms.

#40 - Whisper

She knew whispers followed her after the unmasking of KID, but for some reason she found that she still couldn't abandon him.

#41 - Wait

_Sorry Nakamori-Keibu but the heist will have to wait until after my wife has finished giving birth to our first child… _

#42 - Talk

Some people would talk about what they thought KID was looking for in a woman, but only Aoko's thoughts on the matter made him laugh.

#43 - Search

Too often he wished he could give up his search, if only to hold Aoko in his arms once.

#44 - Hope

Sometimes the only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that at the bottom of Pandora's Box lay his hope- Aoko.

#45 - Eclipse

It would be that the night he finally found the bloody gem there was a bloody eclipse, and he decided he really must be star-crossed.

#46 - Gravity

Only in his arms could she escape the pull of gravity. 

#47 - Highway

Then there was the night he drove twelve hours on the highway to be at her window before dawn.

#48 - Unknown

Kissing was an unknown realm to the both of them, but once they found it they discovered the new world pretty quickly. 

#49 - Lock

Under lock and key they had him, but she was the one to set him free.

#50 - Breathe

He forgot to breathe the night she said "I love you."

_**A/N: **__I was inspired to try these do to some of the awesome ones I've read from the Tamora Pierce authors… so I thought I'd give a hand in the Conan fandom… I just sorta looked about and grabbed the theme I thought fit the pairing the best ;; I think Mask did it actually…. I might later take some of them and maybe go with them into full fledged stories… or back up stories? XD Thought it was a good way to get fresh ideas. _


End file.
